Total Drama Living!
by DarkMindedThinker89
Summary: No communication to the outside world, being watched for a few months, living with 21 other people. That's what the 22 now tenants of the former Total Drama Island have to experience! multiple couples! anything can happen! DxC, IxN, BXG and more! R&R!


**A/N: So I was going to continue my other story but I just thought of a new story. Instead of competing for stuff like the people of TDI/TDA normally have to, they are going to be thrown into a house a watched for a few months. Living together for a few months, using these 22 people (plus Chef and Chris) is gonna get pretty crazy.**

**This is just the introduction chapter to see if people will like it. Even if not as many people read it I'll continue. Not sure how many chapters it'll be but it'll be probably more than 20. That's my guess.**

**I hope you guys like the idea! By the way, Total Drama The Musical, was never supposed to happen. So this is just going to be after Total Drama Action.**

**First Chapter of Total Drama Living!**

**(Cheesy title I know. I'm kinda bad with titles so I will take suggestions but please no criticism)**

Chris McLean smiled as he walked with a big stack of papers in his arm over to the studio that the ex cast-mates were having an after party in. It had only been a few hours since Duncan was announced the winner, and that was all it took for the sadistic host to sneak out and get the new contracts. A smirk grew on the hosts face as he entered the room.

"Ex cast-mates can I have your attention please?" He shouted over the music but tried not to strain his voice. The music screeched to a stop as all 22 teens turned to face the 25 year old host. All of their eyes shooting open upon the realization of the papers in his arms.

"What are those?" Courtney sneered quickly pushing out of Duncan's arms and pointing her finger disgustedly at the contracts.

"These would be the contracts for the next season. Fine print is awesome!" He set the stack down and removed the sunglasses he wore on his face. They all let out irritated groans.

"Nah uh! No way am I doing another season of this stupid show!" Heather flailed her arms angry. Everyone agreed with her with mixed replies. Chris just chuckled to himself.

"Well you have to. The new season isn't for any money though." He was waiting for the yelling replies.

"Why would we stay for no money?" Gwen spat out between clenched teeth.

"I'll call my lawyers and get out of this!" Courtney shouted and whipped out her phone, pressing one on her speed dial.

"I am not staying with these imbeciles another minute." Noah slammed his book shut and glared at the host.

"I have to go-" Justin began but was cut off by Chris yelling.

"Quiet! Jeez, you guys can't get out of it!" He picked up the stack of contracts and handed them to Beth whom he expected to pass them around. She did being the kind girl she was, even though she dreaded the idea of being away from Brady and spending another day with some of these people.

"Now before _any_ of you say something again it was in the fine print of Total Drama Island's contract. You may be wondering, what are we going to do if we aren't getting money? Well you are just going to have to live with each other in a house that you can't leave the property of for 3 months. Not that difficult, there are only 2 bathrooms there though so make use of them."

"And where do you expect us to live for 3 months?" LeShawna put her hands on her hips stepping closer in aggrication.

"Yeah and what about school?" Harold questioned with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey the longer I'm here, the longer I'm outta juvie." Duncan pointed a thumb to himself.

"Plus I get to see my princess more." He wrapped an arm around her hip, pulling him towards her. She giggled at first then quickly realized she should be pissed at the moment and pushed away.

"Stop it! Can you guys not interrupt me? Thanks." He glared at them, cleared his throat, and continued.

"Now the thing is, this will be in Russia. We will be packing up and leaving. It's an abandon mansion we managed to get permission to use. Thing is, we just got in two days ago. It's a bit dusty and there are cobwebs, but we got you beds, we'll set up the living arrangements. Three people in a room and four in one. Some interns are starting to clean up but we are leaving in," He glanced down at his watch, "Thirty minutes." He chuckled. "So chances are you'll be doing a lot of it, good news is everything you'd want is in there and Chef will clean the kitchen and stack the food, and you'll get real food!"

This was okay with the contestants. They were glad to get real food but they weren't happy to be used as Chris's pawns again. They perked their ears to continue listening.

"But no PDA's or cell phones. They won't work where we are anyways. We are lucky to get electricity." He laughed. "Get your things and let's go! There's no time to moan and groan." He turned his back to them and walked away, mock amusement on his face. He planned to become the most famous host alive with this show!

They watched in shock as the door click shut very loudly. It took a few minutes to process before people started talking.

"Jumping Jiggly Jello! Russia!?" Owen threw his arms in the air very surprised. He couldn't believe it more than anyone else.

"An old abandoned mansion! It could be haunted! What if the spirit of a twenty year old woman that can't pass on and wants revenge lives there!?" Everyone looked at her like she ways totally nuts, excluding Owen who was still in love with her.

"What is the matter with you Izzy?" Justin hesitantly asked. He knew she didn't think there was anything wrong but she'd have to see it one day.

"It could happen!" She jumped excitedly.

"You're crazy!" Eva shouted at her friend. Izzy just laughed at her.

"We have to get ready you guys!" Izzy practically pranced out of the room. Eva and Noah shook their heads at their, for a reason they still did not figure out, friend.

"I have soooo much to pack." Lindsay gave a worried expression and soon ran after Izzy.

"I can't wait to go somewhere new." Cody looked over at Ezekiel who was standing closest.

"I can speak Russian, eh." He smiled and pointed to himself with pride showing on his face.

"I don't think you'll be doing much talking to other people." Geoff walked by and pat his shoulder. "You can not be sexist in this house. The girls _will_ kill you." He nodded at his reassuringly.

"I get to see you for another three months babe!" Bridgette ran over and threw her arms around Geoff. He embraced her back quickly placing his mouth to hers.

"I hope me and Lindsay can get close again." Tyler talked towards Katie and Sadie who happened to be next to him.

"That would be so cute!" Katie squealed grabbing Sadie's hands.

"I so agree! We'll help you Tyler!" Sadie squealed back. They began jumping up and down, and although he was scared he had a chance to reconnect with Lindsay. Most moped off to their trailers to pack their stuff, while others already had their stuffed pack to go home.

With ten minutes left to spare before their departure time, Chris announced into a megaphone that it was time to get outside. The campers all rushed as they looked at their transportation vehicle, an old beat up school bus.

"Get in so we can get to the plane." He motioned for them to enter. They reluctantly did so.

"I hope the plane isn't as shitty as this bus." Duncan whispered to Courtney who scoffed and rolled her eyes in agreement. They both know it would be, and so did the rest of the campers.

* * *

Duncan had been right, the plane had been shitty. It seemed like it was held together with more duct tape than they had ever seen at one time. But it had managed to travel the hours and hours it took to get to Russia. They had no idea where they were, and they were pretty sure Chris had no idea either. Chris had his own private plan flying him, Chef was forced to drive theirs.

They landed in a random field with a strong but non harmful impact. They all struggled to get out rubbing their heads, elbows, knees, backs, or whatever else was possibly sore. They all turned away from the plain to see they were about a football fields length from a wooden mansion. It appeared to have a basement, first and second floor, and a walk in attic. It was beautiful. It seemed like it would be warm and comfortable. At that moment they didn't think it'd be too bad.

They quickly grabbed their luggage and made their way over to the magnificent house.

"It's so pretty!" Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie shouted as they opened the door running in first. Chris was right, is had been dusty but not completely unbearable, they could clean it up. They set their luggage down in the living room and began running around and exploring. There were 7 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. It didn't seem too stuffy. There was an entertainment room for video games and hanging out, there was a hot tub in the basement. There was a small movie theater in one room, with a library above it. Then of course was the oh so needed confessional.

"Hello tenants!" Chris shouted into an intercom system that they didn't know existed.

"I have arranged your the people you will be staying with. Here is the list. Listen and listen closely. Duncan, Noah, and Cody you guys are room numero uno! Go pick a room and chop chop." He chuckled. Duncan just shrugged and walked up the steps, he'd try to make the dork's lives living hells.

"Next, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, you will all be in a room." They all shared looks of slight disgust on their faces. But they ignored it and went to their rooms.

"Then Izzy, Eva, and Justin." He laughed. "There has to be boy girl rooms, but remember I'm always watching." He laughed even harder.

"Way to sound like a creep!" Eva shouted at the ceiling. She hated that pretty boy Chris.

"Like I was saying, Geoff, Harold, and Trent. Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, and Ezekiel. The four I just listed are sharing one room, again that's Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, and Ezekiel. Sorry Zeke that's just the way it is." He cleared his throat and continued.

"Leshawna, DJ, and Beth." He had one last room and then he could end the torture! This was going to drive some of them mad.

"And last but not least, Owen, Lindsay, and Tyler. Remember guys, you gotta behave. I don't want to edit too much."

"If I'm living here I'm gonna talk how I want. Fuck that." Duncan laughed from his room.

"Whatever you say. Do as you wish then, we'll see." Chris laughed slightly evil as he turned off the intercom and watched the now tenants scamper to their rooms.

**A/N: Well this is my new idea. You guys can throw thoughts out there of what you'd want to see, possible couples, anything. I'll be open and actually considering everything everyone says. I hope this idea works. And this is going to be decently long. I also tried to use everyone at least once while keeping them all in character. Think I did a good job? Other chapters WILL be much longer.**

**A LINK TO THE MANSION WILL BE ON MY PROFILE RIGHT ABOVE WHERE MY STORIES WILL BE! PLEASE GO THERE TO SEE IT!**

**Now please review! I have to go get a body scan today and coming home to a bunch of reviews would make my day better. XD**


End file.
